


1939——佩特拉在柏林跳舞

by Diante



Series: Wenn ich dein Spiegel wär [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, World War II
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: “德国、匈牙利、波兰，三个恶魔对捷克虎视眈眈，她只是选择向最强大的那个屈服。”
Relationships: Czech Republic/Germany (Hetalia)
Series: Wenn ich dein Spiegel wär [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785274
Kudos: 5





	1939——佩特拉在柏林跳舞

**Author's Note:**

> 自设 捷克-佩特拉，斯洛伐克-安德雷，其他出场：独、普、奥、洪

柏林的早春是寒冷的。佩特拉只穿一件吊带长裙，两根素白色布料压着胛骨向胸前延展拓宽，完整地裹住并不丰满的胸部；从两块布片之间露出的大片皮肤与裸露的背部不约而同地，在寒风中立起细小汗毛，好像雏鸟抖动它可爱又脆弱的小翅膀。在搽满粉底的脸颊两侧顺从地伏着褐色短发，它们被修剪过，然后烫成蜷曲的贴耳模样。凹陷眼窝中两只硕大的眼珠被深赭色亮粉包裹，从而掩去瞳中疲乏。她翘着腿坐在高凳上，头顶是一盏水晶灯。带棱角的水滴状坠饰在灯架下张扬地反光，把亮粉照出如舞厅里旋转灯球一般的花花绿绿的颜色。她有些冷了，所以点起一根烟，在缭绕烟雾里放松面部肌肉；干燥的红嘴唇上水分随尼古丁离开更多，或许要补上新鲜湿润的油脂。

烟只燃了一半路德维希就到了。他扶着佩特拉的双肩把她翻来覆去地看，不算很怜惜但也并不粗鲁，手掌抚过脊背时轻柔异常地，甚至到腰部变成抬起半公分的虚握。最后他看着隐隐露出几节肋骨的前胸正中说：“这儿缺点什么。”然后他拿来一枚很长的银链，当然，吊坠不是铁十字形状。佩特拉俯下身，让冰凉的套索环上她的颈，再抬头时它轻轻撞上雏鸟的胸脯，挠出一片怪异的刺痒。薄纱上缝着一串串磨亮的亚克力珠，此时也因体位变动而晃动着。路德维希指责她吸烟，于是她把烟按灭，四散的黑色颗粒衬得指甲愈发鲜红。但那儿，食指上有一根倒刺，因为干燥或是缺乏维生素，丑陋地长在甲床边上。佩特拉用拇指捻过那处，汗水使翘起的白皮贴上更深色的肉，化作透明。

“外面很冷。”路德维希说，然后为她披上毛皮披肩。实际上他在大衣和披肩之间犹豫了几分钟，他对女子的服饰并不了解。最后佩特拉选了披肩。“那会很冷。”路德维希说，“路上非常冷。”“但是那很好看，不是吗？”佩特拉把它绕过双肘后向左右旋转，停留，摆出画报封面常有的几个姿势。路德维希皱着眉沉默片刻后点头：“是的，我也认为披肩更好。”

佩特拉戴上一顶钟型帽*，赤足踩上高跟鞋，挽救生硬的躯干线条。路德维希和她并排走下楼，几次在她身后微微抬手又放下。最后佩特拉主动挽上他的胳膊。“我是你的舞伴，不是吗？”她说话时路德维希还能闻到尼古丁气味，他懊悔没有在临走前拿果盘里的薄荷糖。

VW82*停放在楼下，没有司机。路德维希亲自开车。去舞会的路不远，仅仅二十分钟车程。佩特拉靠在座椅上，没有打量身旁目不转睛盯着道路的男人。她还是不太习惯穿尖头鞋，在座椅下悄悄把脚掌退出一些，然后向路德维希开口。

“我会见到埃德尔斯坦吗？”她摸着手指上的倒刺，把它向上翻起又从下而上抹平，直到那里一阵刺痛。她低头看了下，嫩红的根部渗出针尖大的血点。

路德维希没有马上回答。之后汽车驶过一处井盖。闷响过后他说：“你不需要知道。”

佩特拉玩着胸口的吊坠，把它覆上体温。天色渐渐变黑，路灯一盏盏亮起。街上穿黑大衣的人很快隐匿在暗色天幕中，但有的戴着红袖章，因此还是醒目。她靠在窗上看着上空，从高楼顶部伸出的旗杆挂着长条旗，像在布拉格那样，在风中优雅地舞动。她撇撇嘴。

“那我需要做什么？我需要和你上床吗？”她问。很明显地，路德维希的手在方向盘上捏紧了，车轮微妙地摆过一个角度。路德维希在红灯前停下，转过头看身边的女士。她抱着双臂，向右侧歪头，耳环上的流苏从颌骨慢慢滑下来。右胸的布料在此角度下并不贴合，与乳//房隔出空隙。

“你只需要把斯柯达给我，还有其他工厂。但今天你的任务是和我跳舞，做个好舞伴。”路德维希说。绿灯在此时亮了。汽车又启动。滑落一半的流苏猛地坠下。佩特拉直起脖子。

“可你不能和男人睡觉。”不得回应，停顿了一下她又问，“你不会也和他睡觉吧？人们都说你和奥地利睡觉。”路德维希仍然不回答。她的提问在轮胎滚动的噪声中成为自言自语。

舞会在军官的宅邸中举行。两人走进门厅时罗德里赫正在红毯边与来宾寒暄。佩特拉报上姓名，然后与这位穿燕尾服的先生礼节性地拥抱。“很漂亮。”她听到身后路德维希的声音，似乎是对罗德里赫说的。她与罗德里赫分开时路德维希环上她的腰，带她走进熙熙攘攘的人群。

舞厅不大但布置得足够华美。靠墙的圆桌前穿制服的军人们抽着雪茄谈笑风生，吵闹声甚至盖过爵士乐。佩特拉走得有些吃力，几乎是让路德维希在前面拉着。她听着人们的谈话。

“我们已经有了波西米亚的兵工厂，接下来就会有罗马尼亚的油田。”

“哦，匈牙利，匈牙利也有油田。”

“海德薇莉女士会来吗？她对德国忠心耿耿。”

“谁知道呢？但听说今天他带来了波西米亚。”

“是捷克，捷西亚。*”

路德维希拉着佩特拉到舞厅正中，然后喧闹和乐声都停下来。她的披肩和钟型帽已经摘下放到座位上。被拔掉所有羽毛的鸟不自觉地环住上臂，只一秒又放下手，挺了挺胸。几百只眼睛同时射到她身上，她感到不自在。

“这是佩特拉·诺沃托尼女士，我们的捷克。”路德维希说。话音刚落，房间里掌声雷动。佩特拉迟疑的目光缓缓从墙边出发，向另一侧扫动，片刻后变得坦然。她看到方才谈论她的两位老兵抿着唇，耷拉下脸。然后她看到门前的罗德里赫，他已经完成所有迎宾工作，直挺挺地靠墙站着，把头摆向一边。基尔伯特坐在不显眼的角落，若非有双醒目的红瞳则就被忽略。最后她看到安德雷。安德雷捏着酒杯在最右侧墙边，与她视线交汇时正仰起头，似乎因她而被呛到，艰难地扭曲着眼角喝完了杯里的酒。

佩特拉没有向人们说什么。乐声又响了。路德维希和她跳舞。坐在桌边的人们也都起立，寻找自己的女伴。舞厅很快成了欢声笑语的海洋。旋转的裙摆和桌上的香槟塔与蛋糕在俯视时相同，但裙摆下一只只穿舞鞋的脚让它们更灵动。佩特拉的裙子很窄，在转圈时也不会向外飘荡。路德维希的手按在她背上，那里已经因为舞动出了一层汗，十分湿滑。他把手移到佩特拉肩上，那里干燥许多。

不跳舞的人们围站一旁欣赏路德维希和佩特拉的舞步。他们难以捉摸的眼神触碰她，从发梢到脚踝，还有鞋头的皮料边缘微微发红的脚背，好像切开她薄薄皮肤就能找到世界闻名的重榴弹炮，或是一个帝国梦。佩特拉每次转身时都要看一看罗德里赫，但对方并不在意她，只用游离物外的目光钻研不知是壁画还是浮雕的哪处。安德雷也和一位女士跳起舞。在黑色制服的装扮下他显得更高大挺拔。佩特拉回想过去的奥地利帝国，她没有见过安德雷像今天这般仪表堂堂。

打破微醺气氛的是突然造访的不速之客。穿阿提拉夹克的伊丽莎白大步从门口走入，凝固的空气中长靴在地毯上踩出哒哒的声响。佩特拉看到罗德里赫动了动嘴，没有阻拦匈牙利前进。路德维希放开她去迎接伊丽莎白。他们像交情深厚的老朋友，拥抱并在两侧面颊相碰。宾客们窃窃私语着对伊丽莎白的身姿评头品足，当然也称赞她的骠骑兵制服在衣香鬓影当中矫健出众。路德维希又和伊丽莎白跳舞。佩特拉静下来不久就感到双臂发凉，背上冷掉的汗珠在两侧肌肉中向腰部流淌，每滑下一颗都让她想发抖。安德雷朝她看，她转过身。一位年轻的军人前来邀请她去桌边小坐。

“为什么不跳舞呢？”她反问。军人指了指她红肿的脚。她于是挽上他的胳膊，温热的触感和路德维希的、罗德里赫的、英国或者法国的，甚至波兰的并无区别。她在一群男孩中坐下，喝了许多。他们拿德语单词向她询问相应的捷克语，她时而回答，时而只是心不在焉地喝酒。但是很快路德维希和伊丽莎白的身影靠过来，于是男孩们都噤声，接着大声地用德语聊天。佩特拉感到醉意在大脑里回旋，和着悠扬的萨克斯，她眯着眼看伊丽莎白。她披着长发，在转圈时像裙摆一样飘荡。

佩特拉和男孩们说她感到冷。其中一位主动地拿起自己的大衣。她摆摆手，撑着桌子起来走向十几米开外放置她披肩的长桌。她像独舞般沿着扭曲的轨迹行走，但身形平稳。那位想为她披上大衣的军人远远地跟在她身后。经过伊丽莎白时她突然向前方倒下去，顿了顿步才站稳，手却扯上对方的长发。瞬间，伊丽莎白发出尖锐的惊叫声。她停下，转身，不可置信的表情在她脸上满满当当。她怒瞪佩特拉，从微微发红的眼睛里冒出疼痛的泪。在佩特拉握拳的左手中，有数根、或像是一小束生生拉断的头发，无力地指向上空，隐隐约约带着亮闪闪的血。

路德维希很惊讶。他走过来质问。佩特拉茫然地与他对望。这时，从后方匆匆跑上前的男孩扶住她的身体，向路德维希道歉他们让她喝了太多。路德维希不说话。随后，伊丽莎白沉着脸目送两人消失进人群，然后也抛开路德维希走到后面去拿酒。基尔伯特朝她靠过去。罗德里赫从那走开。

佩特拉和男孩道谢，披上披肩后独自上了楼梯到环绕舞厅的二层走廊。她打开一扇窗，双臂交叠靠在那仰望星空。她没有醉。但冰冷的风吹过时她的脸的确滚烫得吓人。她把食指伸向唇边，咬断那一小块倒刺，错误的用力方向让凝固的血又开始流动，比精心打扮的指甲和嘴唇都更红。她突然想起几百年前的某一天，罗德里赫要求她穿上德意志的服装到霍夫堡皇宫跳舞。那天她穿上了日耳曼骑兵盔甲。在她进入舞厅时，众人脸上的神情绝对比刚才路德维希的更惊讶。

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> *钟型帽：flapper girl风格的东西，和毛皮披肩还有很窄的裙子什么的都是。  
> *VV82：指大众公司生产的VW82(Kubelwagen)，是德国军队的象征。  
> *捷西亚：奥匈帝国解体前，捷克叫波西米亚。波西米亚的德语发音是波西米亚，捷克语发音是捷克。解体后捷克斯洛伐克成立，德语使用捷西亚这个词和波西米亚区分。  
> *奥匈帝国中只有奥地利匈牙利在一战算战败国，其他算战胜国。  
> *1938年4月德奥合并。  
> *1938年8月匈牙利强迫南斯拉夫、罗马尼亚、捷克斯洛伐克签署《布莱德协定》，匈牙利获得“军备发展的平等权利”。  
> *1938年9月英、法、德、意签署《慕尼黑协定》，擅自把捷克斯洛伐克的苏台德地区给德国换取和平。  
> *1938年10月起匈牙利开始在捷克斯洛伐克搞事，因为英国和法国的绥靖政策，捷克不敢抵抗。  
> *1938年11月第一次维也纳裁决，德国和意大利迫使捷克斯洛伐克将斯洛伐克与外喀尔巴阡卢西尼亚(今乌克兰西部的外喀尔巴阡州)的南部地区割让给匈牙利。  
> *1939年2月匈牙利发表《反xx主义宣言》，宣告恢复大匈牙利的野心。  
> *1939年3月斯洛伐克独立，但之前就倾向德国。之后捷克也被德国占领。


End file.
